


What a reaction

by Shinigamiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiana/pseuds/Shinigamiana
Summary: Hehe lucid dream and chill? With many twists? With many AUs in one?
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I got bored. As one does.  
> 2\. I've had this storyline stuck in my head for 3 years and finally decided to do something about it.  
> 3\. Fire Treasure goes hard in my opinion.  
> 4\. Idk how to change the chapters thing to say "1/??"  
> never mind I got it...

Akaashi Keiji. Twenty years old, second year college student and in dire need of some fucking sleep. Having only slept three hours in the last day and a half can really do something to the brain, and right now he’s having real small brain problems. 

It’s two in the morning, he’s running off of coffee and Dr. Pepper to keep him up to work on his lit work. Literally. His literature work. He’s exhausted but this paper can’t wait any longer. If only he didn’t procrastinate binging The Good Doctor. 

Fuck. It. He can’t think of anything but sleep and onigiri. Staring at his laptop screen is hurting his head even with his blue light blocking glasses. This chapter is going to be lackluster. He knows it is. He had trouble all day thinking of what he was going to write. His family didn’t help either. He won’t be getting sleep anytime soon, and the crickets are making him go insane.

“I like it but not a lot.” Keiji was reading what his small brain could write five hours prior. 

“I don’t like it.” He knew he should have had someone proofread it, but he fell asleep as soon as he finished typing the last word. He was running late. He had to go to work. Forty five minutes of sleep is definitely not enough.

Keiji didn’t particularly like his job but he didn’t hate it either. It paid okay, and the work was boring. He watched security camera footage. He was stuck in the security room for six hours after his classes and six hours on the weekends. Not bad but not good, it’s the reason he gets headaches often. Watching screens and staring at his assignments on his laptop can take its toll.

He thought of quitting but he can’t really do that, he needs the money to move out of his grandparents house.

He never knew his parents, they died when he was a baby. No siblings, unless his cousin counts. She’s pretty much his sister anyway. His parents died in a car accident on one of their nights out. The person driving the other car was on sleeping pills and antidepressants, his parents were walking home and the person driving didn’t see them. Akaashi often wishes he knew his parents, wishes he grew up with them in his life. All he knows is that they were absolutely normal people, not soulmates.

Also, he lives with his mother's parents, his grandparents from his father's side he doesn’t know. He loves his grandparents though, they’ve helped him with many things. One of those things is trying to get into a university. 

Maybe, just maybe his Lit work will get him that transfer. His professors tell him he’s good at what he does but he doesn’t know if he is University quality good. He doubts it. His community college is good but limited. He needs to save his money if all fails. If he can snag a few small scholarships that would help him out considerably.

Akaashi thinks of dropping out a lot. Sometimes it's too much. 

Sleepless nights, a caffeine addiction, headache inducing, tv show binging, overthinking, and contemplation on becoming an online private entertainer is so much for one person. As well as the cloud hanging over his head. The soulmate cloud. He's skeptical. 

He’s 23 now and something like meeting someone puts him on edge. How is it that when soulmates find one another that they get a second gender? Like how?? Whatever god wrote this universe is kind of fucked.

Yes, second genders. The alpha/beta/omega shit. Keiji didn’t understand at first either. But, he kind of gets it now that he’s somewhat older than when he first heard of it from school. He doesn’t want to find out what his second gender would be if he ever found his soulmate. If he even had one. Just thinking about it sends shivers down his spine. Female alphas were badasses. If he found his soulmate and they were a female alpha?? 

As exhilarating as that sounds he has a feeling it won’t be a woman. He has dreams. Not weird ones, just very comfortable ones. With a man. He doesn’t know what the person really looks like but it's comfortable.

As much as he would love to daydream of everything he’s at work. Would you believe that there's a security camera watching him while he works? Imagine watching footage of yourself staring at a wall for an hour. It's happened to him. His boss thought he was crazy. 

He supposes he could daydream and move his head around like he’s watching the screens. Multitasking was one of his strong suits. No one usually comes in while he’s at work. Maybe the occasional student who had something stolen or a funny incident that a student had to watch back. That's about it. 

Sitting in the black janky office chair Keiji sets down his bag and checks wires, plugs, and screens to make sure everything is working as it should. He should probably check over his paper a little. For typos and stuff that doesn’t make sense. He turned it in by the deadline, six Am. But, rereading won’t hurt. He finds comfort in finding his own errors, and there are errors just not as much as he expected.

After feeling satisfied with his own critique, he decides to put on some background noise. Netflix will have to do. He soon starts to day dream as the opening credits for Lupin the third plays on his phone. The screeching sound of tires, laughter, and upbeat music start playing. The song Fire Treasure soon after playing in the back of his mind as he starts thinking if he will meet someone. Anyone. A friend. A lover. A soulmate. All three in one? 

Keiji was never fond of meeting his other half. Perhaps there have been situations such as now that have him curious. He’s bared witness to two different soulmate reactions. Both extremely cringe worthy. 

One pair had matching tattoos appear on their skin the moment they talked to one another. That was at a party he went to alone. Never going to a party again after that. 

The other pair had their color blindness go away the moment they shook hands. That was at the park. Keiji is sort of colorblind as well, so he could understand the pair's tears. 

But, what really was cringy was the presentation. The second gender. Both couples ran to the nearest private place they could find. And I'm sure you know what went down. Could they not keep it in their pants til night or until they got to know one another better? Fucking horn dogs. Keiji prayed to the old gods and the new that that didn't happen to him...

It's becoming more common to find your soulmate these days. Something in him, like instinct, is telling him he will meet his soulmate. Maybe the dreams are getting to his head a little. Lack of sleep? He normally wouldn’t care this much about finding someone or wanting to find them. Twiddling with his fingers and playing with the polish on his nails, he finds himself hoping that they’re at least very comforting. Grounding. 

Whoever it might be, he hopes they’re at least decent with decent friends. Maybe he should look up soulmate stuff later… It all still confuses him a bit.

For now, he’ll have to look like he's actually watching the security screens. 

Before he knows it, three movies later it's time to pack up his things and head home. He actually watched a full movie. The Danish Girl, a wonderful movie in his opinion. Not one for many movies, this one brought him to tears. Almost nothing can bring Akaashi to tears either. But, now it's time to go home, he's starving. He forgot in his rush to work to bring snacks. A nice home cooked meal from his grandmother sounds so nice.

On his walk home, the fleeting thought of having a soulmate who can cook amazingly would be such a win. He’s so hungry he could eat a whole fucking cow. Meat, he wants meat. Any kind of meat… And some ice cold water. Summer is the worst. 

Thankfully it's the weekend, he could go straight home and eat, take a nap, wake up again for dinner, and then watch tv. Thankfully the last paper he did was the only paper until Monday. Weekend homework is just as bad as the heat outside. Heat and humidity was not a good combo, and sweat was one of his worst enemies. 

At least his college wasn’t that far from his house. Otherwise he would most likely jump into a stream. Which sounds nice but not as nice as your clothes sticking to you all the way home. As well as squelching shoes. Not fun. Just a few weeks ago he got caught in the rain without an umbrella. The weather forecast had said nothing about rain.

Walking up to the front gate of his house, he notices his grandfather sitting on his front porch chair. Coffee mug in hand. Enjoying the slight breeze in the otherwise scorching sun. Old people and their chills. His grandparents get cold easily, their old age finally catching up to them. With a small smile and a pat on the shoulder as a greeting Keiji makes his way inside to the nice air conditioned house. Maybe he should just go to sleep for the rest of the day, but it's almost three in the afternoon. 

Perhaps sleeping for the rest of the day will mess up his sleep schedule even more. Stepping out of his shoes and putting on his house slippers, he makes his way to the kitchen for something to eat before his nap. Napping after eating isn't something he would do but he could care less right now. 

After eating he says a quick hello to his grandmother and makes his way to his room. His room isn't the biggest but he likes it non the less. With bare walls, a desk in the corner with a picture of him and his parents before they passed. Yes, very Harry potter ish, except it doesn't move, a plant next to the picture that his cousin gave him, which is surprisingly still alive but its a succulent so maybe that's why, his bed across his desk, and a chair with clothes thrown on top of it. That chair was his old desk chair, now it holds clean laundry that should be put in his closet but he’s lazy. 

He’s thankful his grandmother doesn’t tell him anything about his room. It's his space and his grandparents know that. 

Flopping down on his unmade bed, grabbing his phone he sets an alarm for five. A nap should do him good. Hoping to dream of nothing, he closes his eyes and slows his breathing, relaxes into his pillow, wraps himself in his blanket, and counts to ten. He’s out before he knows it and without his knowledge dreams of black, white, and gold.

.

.

. 

When he wakes, he’s groggy and the start of a headache from behind his eyes makes his groan. Puts his glasses on and sees that it's sixish in the evening. He slept through his alarm again. Laying in his bed and checking his social sites, he has no new notifications and wonders how it feels to actually have people in your life who like talking to you. 

But, social anxiety is a thing and as much as he doesn’t like talking to people he doesn't know, he will talk to someone if they strike up the conversation. 

Getting up, he cracks a few bones in his back and heads to the restroom. Dinner is most likely done by now, and his cousin should be home. She works on the weekends now at the conbini down the road.

Going to the kitchen, he sees that there’s a container with his name on it. He missed dinner with everyone. So, grabbing utensils and his food he goes back to his room to eat in isolation and silence. No one blames him for missing dinner though. They all know he's fine. 

An alert from his phone gets his attention right as he walks through the door to his room. A new text message popped up on his phone. From his cousin, saying she turned off his alarm because it kept going off for 10 minutes. He vaguely remembers hearing the chime of his alarm but turning over and going back to sleep. 

Flashes of gold come to him now that he's awake. This happens often, sporadic memories of his dreams come to him at any time of the day. He doesn’t know what to do about it. Sometimes they even hit him and last longer than other times. He sees a man he doesn't know. Always the same guy. How does he know it's the same person? He just does. Like second nature. Even with the quick flashes of someone close up. Only seeing parts of the person's face and body. Maybe if they ever meet all those flashes will fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Or maybe Akaashi’s seen him in passing or something. 

Other times there's other people he doesn’t know,sometimes animals as well. Blonde hair and glasses, red outfits, cats, owls, wild black hair, specs of silver, orange, and friendly faces. Coffee shops, laptops, and spilled coffee. He wishes he knew these people.

Were these signs?

Were they warnings?

Minor reactions?

Keiji should look this up.

Eating while getting his laptop out of his bag with only one hand, he begins to search up Soulmate warnings. The only results he finds are that everyone is different and to trust your inner self. That doesn't help at all. He guesses he can see why that is but his dreams are scary realistic. Way too realistic to be just simple dreams. They feel and look like old memories. Like he’s stepping into someone else's mind. Like he is there with them. 

Akaashi knows he won’t find them though. 

They're just in his dreams after all.

Dreams never truly come true.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Like the ocean during a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "SonicBrat - In the air I breathe" this whole chapter. ;) Give it a listen.

“What were your warning signs?”

“Why?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

“Just curious…” He said, trying to hide his face by looking away.

“Do you think you’re having signs?”

“...”

“No. Maybe. I think? I just have this feeling and have dreams that don’t make sense. But, they’re kind of serene too? I don’t know.” She observes her son with familiarity, who is staring at his hands with a small smile.

“Already in love eh? Well, I was a clumsy kid growing up. I didn’t get bruises though so it was weird. Found out that your mama had them. I never had the bruises but in the places that I got hurt always hurt. But, for your mama? Who had the bruises never hurt for him. And, the bruises appeared in the same spots on him from where I had injured myself. Which again was weird. Then, I got scratches that came out of nowhere. I thought it was some kind of ghost thing. It was freaky, my grandmother always told me it was from ghosts.” 

“Wait! So how did you know he was your soulmate?”

“I got into a fight with a male alpha. I knew his mate from school and decided to go say hi and all that but he thought I was trying to hurt his mate. He didn’t even like ask who I was or anything, he just straight punched me!” She paused when she heard an exaggerated gasp from not just her son but from her daughter and other son.

“I KNOW! Like who does that? But, he punched me in the eye and obviously I fell over and a bystander happened to be coming towards us. Calmed down the raging alpha and told my old school friend to take her mate someplace else. When the stranger came face to face with me I noticed they had a balck eye.”

“Where did this happen?” asked son number two.

“A neighborhood in Sendai. I was up there staying with my cousin.”

“What happened after?” Asked her daughter.

“I asked the stranger if they were okay. The black eye did not look nice. Mama didn’t seem to understand me. So I asked again and he stated he didn’t have a black eye. He knew he didn’t have one and then we kind of just understood. It was a feeling of comfort, warmth, and you kind of just know.” Thinking back on those days, oh how the nostalgia hit her like a brick.

“How did mama calm down the alpha? You can’t just get in front of an angry alpha!?” Asked the oldest son, Koutaro. 

“Yeah? How did he?” Asked her eldest child Eimi.

“We presented. It threw the alpha off guard because no one else around had a scent or anything and then BAM! Mama had a scent that threw him off and was able to calm him down without knowing until later that day when we were talking about what happened.” She thought back to when both her and her soulmate presented and how difficult it was to hold back on how amazing her mate smelled and how amazing of a person he was to her. 

“I see, were you guys shocked that mama was the omega? And you the alpha? Usually the guy is the alpha.” Asked Eimi, contemplating on if that was offensive. 

“It wasn’t that much of a shock. I always kind of got upset about a lot of things, was clumsy, I was the sporty girl in school, took up wrestling once.”

“And I didn’t really think much of it. It is common in my family to have male omegas” Came a voice from outside the kitchen. Mama has entered the chat.

“Welcome home. Everyone go get ready for dinner.”

Heading to the living room Koutaro thought of all the things he thought were out of his norm. The dreams were normal to an extent. His dreams when he was able to remember them were just basic weird dreams. But the weird dreams he remembers like it was yesterday were very weird. Could it mean he would meet his mate soon? That would be very exciting.

Maybe he should ask Kuroo and Daichi what happened to them. If anything happened for them. You see they both have found their soulmates. And it's so cute. But, they're also his roommates. He had to buy good quality headphones for reasons you are thinking. They are some loud motherfuckers. But hey, props for no shame.

*  
*  
*

After leaving his family house he goes to the convenience store up the road. He needs to buy meat buns for game night back at his apartment. Friday night game nights were the best. He got to spend time with everyone in the apartment. He got to see Daichi sulk because he always gets last place at Mario Kart. Loves seeing his bro Kuroo rage everytime Tsukki beats him at Smash bros. Along with the snacks and drinks they have, you can't go wrong with snacks. He really loves game night.

Finally arriving home a little later than he expected to be, he was bombarded with questions from Kuroo.

“Hey Bo! Where have you been? Did you forget tonight's game night? Did you forget about us? Your family? Do you know how worried we were?”

“He’s teasing Bokuto-san, don’t believe him. But, what took you so long?” Tsukki's voice from the living room. Upon entering said living room it was just Tsukishima there. Game night hasn’t started yet.

“Where are Daichi and Suga?” He asked.

“They’re at the store getting snacks and drinks. They got home from work late, so we haven’t started game night yet.” Said Tsukki, who grabbed the bag of meat buns from his hands.

“Save those for lat-”

“No, they’ll be cold later. I don’t like them cold.”

“That’s okay Tsukki. Kuroo? I have a question for the two of you.”

“Shoot” Said Kuroo from the kitchen.

“Before you guys met each other, did you have any forewarning? Like, dreams? Or stuff happen to you randomly?” He asked. He looked at Tsukki who was looking someplace else, turning in the direction Tsukki was looking, he saw Kuroo leaning against the kitchen entrance looking at Tsukishima. 

“Well?” Kou erged on.

“We heard each other's voices.” Replied Kuroo. A mischievous look on his face.

“What? I thought you were joking that one time when you told me. Kind of thought you were going crazy!” Kou’s reaction must have been funny because both his friends laughed it off.

“Yeah, it was annoying. Still is.” Said Tsukki, an annoying look on his face but somehow fondness as well.

“You can still mind talk? Can you read each other’s minds? That’s so cool you guys!!”

“What's cool?” Through the conversation and Kou’s excited outbursts none of them heard the door open and or heard anyone walking inside the apartment. So, when they heard someone ask a question they all screeched and jumped.

“Geezus Suga, you didn’t have to sneak up on them.” Daichi said, holding bags in his hands and trying to hold in his laughter.

“I really did though.” Replied Suga, having a laughing fit of his own. “Lets get game night started!!” He yelled in excitement.  
.  
.  
.

They played games for hours into the morning. Monopoly, Sorry, Candy Land, Uno, Just Dance, Wii Tennis, even rock paper scissors. They gave up on monopoly pretty early on, it got boring. Now at five in the morning, everyone was thankful for a day off. Weekends were great.

Everyone was asleep now. Daichi and Suga on the long couch, Tsukki went to lay in his and Kuroo’s room. Kuroo was on the small couch, pretending to be asleep. Thinking, Kou would guess. So, Kou did the same while laying on the floor with a pillow. He thought. About counting sheep, how he shouldn't have had that redbull an hour ago. 

The sound of the pull string lamp made him open his eyes just a peak. Looking in the direction it came from he saw Kuroo pulling it, making the lamp turn on and off. Boredom. Kuroo had a redbull the same time he did. 

“Stop doing that. You’re going to wake them up.” Kou said, closing his eyes again. The noise persisted. He opened his eyes again, glaring at his best friend. He was staring back with a smirk on his face but stopped pulling the pull chain. 

“Whats up?” Asked Kuroo. Who was trying to keep down his chuckle. 

“Trying to sleep on the floor. You?”

“I was trying to go to sleep too but I know I won’t be able to. That red bull messed me up, I really shouldn’t have had it.”

“Yeah. Me too. Counting sheep isn’t helping either. Thank volleyball it's saturday. If i went to practice after pulling an all nighter I’d probably pass out during warmups.” Koutaro knew from experience. That wasn’t a fun time. 

“We don’t have practice for another week Bo.”

“SEE!” 

“keep your voice down.”

“ I can’t even function right now. Imagine how bad that would be.”

“We should make food” Said both of them at the same time. They laid there and thought about it. Their minds were not thinking right. But somehow in sync.

“We should make food” They said again. Looking at each other with giant smiles on their faces. 

“Eggs?” Kou raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“Eggs.” Kuroo said while nodding.

“Pancakes?” Asked Kou, slowly rising from the ground.

“Pancakes!” Exclaimed Kuroo, who sat up so fast he hit the floor. “Last one to the kitchen is a rotten fish and has to do dishes!”

“No fair you gave yourself a head start!” Whisper yelled Bokuto, while jumping to his feet to race to the kitchen. He lost the race. The kitchen is literally next to the living room. 

“Those two share the same fucking brain cell.” Said Suga, going back to sleep next to his soulmate.

.  
.  
.

“Do you think you’re dreaming of your soulmate?”

“I don’t know bro. You know how weird my dreams get. Like that one dream of that american youtuber james charles and how he tried to bite my arm off after he morphed into a dog? That's the normal weird for me. This though? It just seems so real.”

“Maybe you’re lucid dreaming? Like seeking out your soulmate in your dreams? You haven’t seen this person before right?”

“No, they just show up in my dreams. And I see them in my memories. Like they were there with me. With all of us. But, I never really see their face.” Kou said with a somber look.

It's almost seven in the morning. Him and Kuroo just got done with their very early breakfast. They got to talking about Kou’s weird dreams while making pancakes. Kuroo told him again on how he and Tsukishima met. How they sought each other out. How it can maybe be the same for Kou and this mysterious person in a dream.

“Maybe meditate on it? Or before you go to sleep, you should think of them and what little things you’ve seen of them and try to seek them out! Dreamwalk! And if you see them in a dream, write it down. It could help bro.” 

“Wow bro. You’re so smart bro! I love you bro!”

“I love you too bro!” Said Kuroo, who gave his bestest of best bro’s a high five. But still being mind full of everyone else who’s still sleeping

“Let me try to meditate then, see if I can contact them from the other side.”

“You made it sound like they’re dead dude.”

“I really hope they’re not dead.” He said with a nervous giggle.

“Good luck bro.”

“Thanks bro.”

Heading to his room at the end of the hall, which has a bathroom connected to it (everyone wanted this room but he won it fair and square through rock paper scissors), he collects his sleep shirt and a fresh pair of underwear and he gets ready for bed. At almost seven in the morning. 

‘How do you meditate?’, He thought to himself. He’s seen in movies and shows before of people meditating but it seems a lot more mind intensive to him. He ought to give it a try though, if it’s his soulmate that's in his dreams then he would do anything.

Sitting on his bed, legs crossed, eyes closed, arms and hands relaxed. Focusing on the dreams he can vaguely remember, Pictures the one person he needs to focus on. He takes a deep breath, steadies himself, inhales deeply, holds for a few seconds, exhales. Repeat. He sees flashes of a deep blue, like the ocean during a storm. Then he thinks he sees himself, standing next to someone. A small bundle of blankets, tufts of blonde. He sees the deep blue again, notices they are eyes. Eyes so beautiful he could cry, but he doesn’t. He’s stock still. Then the mystery person's face fully comes into view for all of one second, the smallest of smiles on the man's face. And just as fast as the blurry flashy images come to him they disappear.

He comes to.

Feels a wetness. 

Going down the sides of his face.

Tears.

Nervous tears.

What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I really liked writing this. It's not that good but I liked it.


	3. Getsomerest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getsomerest/sleepwell by quickly quickly is a song that helps me go to sleep. I also listened to it a lot for this chapter lmao

Three forty seven Am

Akaashi startled awake. He lay in bed staring at his ceiling. 

‘Why am I sweaty?’ He asked himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Feeling the tackiness of humidity on his skin. He’s wrapped up in his blanket, no wonder he feels gross. Waking up at almost the same time every night was getting annoying. This started a little over a month ago. Somehow it feels like someone is watching him. 

Watching him while he’s sleeping. 

He’s beginning to hate it, it’s scary. The moment he opens his eyes, his eyes find the dark shadow looming in the corner of his room. He was never scared of the dark before but now something feels different. That if he shined his phone light just to check the time he would see the monster sitting there waiting for Keiji to see it. Keiji wasn’t a little bitch though. He checks the time, three forty nine Am. 

He quickly shuts off his phone, finding that the light from his phone makes the room much more darker than before. 

Waking up in the middle of the night and feeling scared enough that he doesn't go back to sleep for an hour or two after waking up is so ass. He hates feeling this way. Scared. The feeling of being watched is just as strong as when he woke up a few minutes ago. Having the sweats is making him cold now too. 

‘Oh this is so weird’ he thought.

He hasn’t had a dream in a long while too. That has been bothering him. If he does dream however, he usually forgets it right as he wakes up. They’re obviously not that important if he doesn’t remember them.

Grabbing his phone again, he puts an audiobook on and closes his eyes. The narrator's voice eventually puts his mind at ease. And the book? A Storm of Swords. As cruel and gory it could be in some parts of the story, it was imaginative. He soon found himself invested and not tired at all but knew that he should try to at least go to bed again. 

Four fifty one Am

‘back to sleep!’ he tells himself while rolling onto his stomach and half covering himself with his blanket. And so, he finally sleeps.

.  
.  
.

“You have been--” he read silently to himself. Then the words sunk in. He threw the papers down to the floor and did a happy little dance. A dance only a danceless person can dance, his glasses falling off in the process of flailing, shaking limbs. He did it! He got into the university he wanted to get into. Despite knowing he had perfect grades, Keiji had doubted his capabilities. He always doubts himself.

But doesn’t everyone?

Stopping his little dance, he thought of his next step. With his spot for university secured, he just needed to find housing. He’ll need a roommate for sure, he didn’t know many people though. A bummer. Perhaps checking the internet to see if anyone his age was looking for a roommate, and if he couldn’t find anyone he’ll just put out an ad of his own. Though he doubts there will be anyone else looking for a roommate. 

Picking up his glasses and letter from off the floor, Keiji made his way back into the house. He had just checked the mail, hoping to get this letter. He himself still couldn’t believe it, he got accepted into the university he tried so hard to get into. He saved so much money as well, so that would hold him over for at least six months. He still had to find a new job then too. But hell, he did it.

Keiji didn’t care if people saw him do another dance of celebration. Okay, maybe he cared a little bit. Scurrying his way back into his home, into the lovely air condition. Gosh it was hot and sticky outside.

‘Make sure to find a place that has air conditioning.’ he told himself.

.  
.  
.

During dinner that night he told his grandparents and his cousin the news. They didn’t know of his plans to go to a university. Hell, Keiji didn’t either until he thought about what he wanted to do with his life a few months ago. After that he decided to push himself and work harder. The news was exciting, shocking, and exciting again all in that order.

With his grandmother getting up from her seat exclaiming how proud she was of her little owl, “Finally leaving the nest!” And, about how Keiji’s parents would be proud more so have they been here to see the day. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away to go back to her seat.

His grandfather, a more reserved man usually, had actually shed some tears. He told Keiji that he reminded him of his daughter, Keiji’s mother, and he too gave Keiji a firm hug and a pat on the back. Keiji didn’t understand what the old man meant but supposed it was something good if his mother was mentioned. His grandparents hardly ever mentioned his parents. 

Lastly, his cousin Nakano. She was the most excited, having jumped from her chair clapping dramatically. Keiji considered them to be more like siblings than cousins. He knew he should have told her about his plans a long time ago. About applying for a university, but she likes surprises. So, he bothered not telling her, Nakano would understand. 

When dinner was all gone and eaten, keiji made his way to his room. He was beyond glad his family were as supportive as they were. I mean he just made plans without telling his grandparents. He was glad he had them.

.  
.  
.

It was nearing midnight, and Keiji could not for the fucking life of him fall asleep. It's like he’s in the nether because he just can’t sleep. He’s been counting sheep for an hour now. Hell, he even took a relaxing bath to help himself feel tired. That was bullshit. He tried drinking tea. Warm tea. No luck. He put on lo-fi, calming, dreamwave music. Still no dice! He even has a weighted blanket but still no luck! Went on a run once the other day, but that just gave him energy to stay up all night. He tried yoga too! STILL NOTHING. Reading before bed? He got invested and stayed up till the sun rose and he heard the birds chirping and the noisiest cicadas ever. 

On one of the nights he tried drinking tea, his grandfather was in the kitchen when he entered, with a glass of water in hand, at the late hour of one thirty in the morning. He remembers the conversation they had very clearly.

“Keiji? Why you up so late?” asked Keijis grandfather.

“I can’t sleep and I read somewhere that drinking hot tea would help. So, I’m going to try making tea.” Keiji replied.

“You know-” 

‘I don’t’ Keiji wanted to say but respectfully didn’t.

“Back when I was younger, there was this old wives tale, when you can’t sleep at nights it’s because someone out there is dreaming about you.” said the old man, taking a drink of water, then emptying out his cup in the sink, setting it down and walking over to Keiji. 

“Maybe try taking a hot bath.” He said before walking out of the kitchen to go back to sleep. 

Keiji loved the old man but that night was one of the weirdest ones. Old people am I right? He did try the hot bath. 

There was one last resort he had not tried though.

One he did not do often. It felt weird doing it under his grandparents roof. He only really did it on really taxing days. Yes. The “M” word. MATH! Okay… Masturbation.

He had not touched himself in quite some time. He didn’t need it like others did. It brought him the pleasure, yes it did. But, doing the deed with his grandparents in the room above his and his cousin across the call from his room did not sit well in his stomach. 

It's not like any of them would just barge into his room, but just the thought of them one day doing so is embarrassing to think about. He could just do it in the shower or when everyone was asleep but no. Just no. Not risking it. 

Well, that was one reason. The other reason? Keiji has a hard time being quiet. And he wasn’t going to try his limits now. 

Looking at the time on his phone showed two in the morning. He hates this.

.  
.  
.

_He’s awake. But in his mind. Is he dreamwalking? He has to be? No. He’s literally awake. But where is he? This is so weird._ Looking around everything was as it should be. But, Keiji knew there was something different going on. It’s like he was taking a look inside of his own brain. Images coming and going. From his past to his present. His memories. But, also not his memories. He’s never seen some of these people. He knew that by passing people out and about, your brain can put them in your dreams but these people feel familiar. 

_“Can you see me?” someone who wasn’t himself asked him._

_“No, where are you?” Keiji asked, scared and somehow not._

_“I think we’ll meet soon. You have to try harder. Focus on my voice. Focus on the color of my voice.” replied the mysterious person, or being._

_“Why? Who are you? And why do you think we’ll be meeting soon?” said Keiji, not doing as he was told to do. Then he felt something warm brush against his arm, and the voice in his left ear._

_“If you don't focus, you won’t remember this when you wake up. Keep your heart steady, your mind focused, your senses clear.” the warmness went to his other arm and stayed there. And, so he tried focusing. He focused on clearing his senses, his mind clearer, and his heart beat as steady as he can make it._

_Then he saw it._

_A gold string. He knew that shade of gold._

_The person from his dreams had eyes the exact shade of gold._

_“Are you the person from my dreams. The one with the wicked gold eyes?” Keiji asked, but no verbal answer came. Instead, came warmness all over him. It wasn’t hot. Just this unbelievably comfortable warmness. Then he heard the other whisper. Something he hopes he won’t forget when he wakes up._

_“I found you. I thought I never would.” Keiji didn’t know how to respond to that. Standing in his own mind, he found all this a little odd._

_“I don’t even know who you are. How do you know who I am?” He asked again. And it was like whoever was with him in his mind had shifted to his right and the warmness only on his right arm and in his hand and the voice spoke up._

_“I won’t tell you who I am, not yet. It’ll be fun. Try looking harder into your memories. The ones that look like they don’t belong there. I can only see a blurred version of your silhouette and I can even feel the warmness coming from you. This is weirdly awesome. I’m real I promise. But, I want you to figure this out. Can you only hear my voice?” The voice stopped their rambling, Keiji didn’t know what to think of it all._

_“I can only see a color if I focus hard enough. How can you see me?”_

_“I’ve been doing this for a couple months. Trying to break the barrier. Meditating before going to bed, setting my plans into action. It’s like I’m opening my third eye. It was tough just getting you to hear my voice. You haven’t been sleeping have you?” Asked the voice, and that's when it clicked for Keiji._

_He was going crazy. He knew it. This can’t possibly be his soulmate. Right?_

_“ITS YOU!” Keiji yelled._

_“YOU’RE THE REASON I CAN’T GET ANY SLEEP? My grandfather was right, but I’m still iffy about all this. You could just be my imagination?! There’s no way? I need to see a therapist.” Keiji is officially going crazy, the lack of sleep is finally getting to him. This place feels so real though. ‘That’s what a crazy person would say!’ he told himself._

_“I’m the reason you’re not getting any sleep? How’s that?” Came the voice, sounding very confused. It's like he had a second conscious._

_“Someone told me that when you can’t sleep it's because someone is thinking of you. And here you tell me that you’ve been trying to reach me from our minds? That’s crazy!” He exclaimed. His mind was going too fast. Where is his mind?_

“ _How can I not think of you though?_ **_You’re my soulmate_**.”

And that's when Keiji abruptly woke up. Sweaty and sticky. Not knowing why he woke up like that.

Six forty one in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could write more than 2,000+ words.


	4. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chap has shmexy parts, peaches, and meat swords... Just forewarning
> 
> If you haven't read or watched Game of Thrones then this chapter his season one spoilers... :)
> 
> I listened to Flowers by In Love With a Ghost, and On My Way to the Moon by Wixel the most while writing ;)
> 
> Enjoy I guess

He messed up hadn’t he?

How could he mess up something so special?

But why did the dude just freak out the way he did? 

Koutarou was left alone in the others mind, watching the memories flash by. He didn’t know this person's name but he knew for sure that they were his soulmate. How could he not be? 

The guy probably won’t remember anything. 

He should leave, this doesn’t feel right. He just actually made contact with another person after spending so long looking and searching for them. He should feel ecstatic, but he only feels empty.

Had he really kept the other from sleeping though? If so, that gave him even more reason to think that that was his soulmate. Kou spent months looking into his own mind and rewatching his memories. His, he could understand, heard every word spoken. But, looking into the others mind he did not understand much. The other's memories passed by in blurry images, too fast for him to decipher. And he could not understand a word the images were portraying. 

The other wasn’t letting him look into his mind. But, when he found the other wandering through his own mind Kou had never felt more excited. He had only seen a dark blue silhouette, almost transparent. All of it was weird, not in a bad way though. 

Waking himself up, his room was cold. His blanket was thrown on the floor at the end of his bed, and looking to his right he saw two pairs of eyes looking at him. Kuroo and Daichi. Kuroo was sitting on the end of the bed looking expectantly at him and Daichi was sitting on a chair next to the bed. A dream perhaps?

“You alright there buddy?” asked kuroo, raising an eyebrow at his best bro.

“Yeah, I mean i feel fine, do I look fine or what? Why are you both staring at me?” Kou asked, a little alarmed that these two were in his room at four in the morning. 

“Dude, you were running in circles? Do you remember anything about that?” said Daichi nervously. It’s a dream.

“I’m still dreaming.”

“No. You are not. You were literally running in your room and freaked everyone out. How do you even sleep run? Dude, I got it on video.” said Kuroo, turning his phone on and showing Kou the video of him sleep running. And yes, he was actually sleep running. 

“You sure I'm not dreaming? Oh my gaud, I didn’t think that was possible!” He laughed, a hearty laugh. He was so weird. 

“I can’t believe you sometimes. I was scared we’d have to take you to the hospital or hit you with a pan to wake you up. Thankfully you stopped a little after that video ended and Kuroo helped you back into your bed. Koushi couldn’t stop laughing too. He laughed himself back to sleep.” Daichi had the most incredulous look on his face, horror, amusement, and exhaustion. Never a dull moment in here.

“Look, I'm sorry for running around like that ahah! But get this, I got into contact with them. My soulmate. I heard their voice, felt how warm they were, and saw only a few glimpses of his past. Their voice, it was so nice to hear. But then I might have made them think that they were going crazy and I'm not letting them get any sleep.” Kou rambled. The other two had had enough. It’s reaching five in the morning now, and the other two decided it was an appropriate time for a dog pile.

“You’re crazy aren't you?” said Kuroo.

“That's so awesome Bo!” Daichi whisper yelled in excitement, bright smiles on all their faces. 

“Can you get off me now, you guys are heavy you know. I know that I should feel happy that I met them, or well heard their voice. But, he sounded like he didn’t want a soulmate, it sounded like he knew he did not have one. He did say that he was tired and that because I was thinking of him that he couldn’t get any sleep. So, he may just be mad at me. But, I’m bummed, happy somewhat but mainly bummed. What if when we meet that he doesn’t want me?” Kou couldn’t help the tears filling his eyes, the weight on him had lifted and both Kuroo and Daichi knew that this was just Bokuto overthinking just a little. They knew he had these minor mood swings. It wasn’t his fault though, he was just worried.

“Bo, don’t overthink it. How do you know what he’s feeling? You said ‘he’ so it is a man right? Well, whenever you two meet, I’m sure you’ll have time to actually talk. Right?” Said Daichi, somewhat knowing how to handle Kou’s moods. Daichi knew how to handle anyone really.

“Yea, it's a man, a man with a very nice voice. Calm and soothing.” Kou said.

“That's good, that's good. Think o-”

“Until he started yelling, then his voice sounded and felt like ice. And everything was cold. That must have been happening when I was running.” Kou interrupted Kuroo, who now had a weird expression on his face.

“You know, I think we should all call in. Have a day to cheer us all up, catch up on the sleep we missed and just hang out. We haven’t done anything as a pack in a long while. We even had to cancel the past few game nights. Plus it’s already Friday, we’ll have a three day weekend.” Said Kuroo with a sigh.

“Can we sleep some more first? We can go out to lunch or something when we get up later.” Mumbled Daichi, getting up from the bed and wobbling out the door and rubbing his eyes. Presumably going back to his room to go back to sleep. 

“Bro, will you lay down with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.” Bo asked Kuroo, tugging on his arm. 

“Hell yeah bro, scooch over. Got another blanket? Why is your room always the coldest?” 

“Well the air conditioner for one, I only have this blanket so join me, and I think it's always so cold because I have a ceiling fan and it's on all the time. I sleep better with it being so cold. You know? Like, I can just wrap myself in my blanket and be nice and snug and warm and comfortable. I like it.” Bo said, moving to one side of his bed, making room for Kuroo, opening up his blanket for his best friend to join him under the covers. Just bro tingz.

“Well, It’s freezing in here and thankfully you don’t have much of a scent. Tsukki would be grumpy if I smelled of someone else.”

“Even if that smell was me bro?” 

“Yeah. He only wants me smelling like him, I don’t mind it. You’ll understand when you’re older.” Kuroo said, getting comfortable enough next to Bokuto and closing his eyes, ready to go back to sleep. 

“Hey Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we finally start Game of Thrones today? With everyone?”

“I don’t see why not? Three day weekend right? Lets get some sleep dude. I'm so tired.” 

Checking the time on his phone, Bokuto saw that it was past six in the morning.

.

.

.

“Ew WHAT THE FUCK!! THEY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! EW DUDE! THE KID CAUGHT THEM!!” Bokuto yelled, shocked and horrified.

Game of thrones. Yes, after lunch they started the series. Kept it in english and put on subtitles and oh how the show was starting off dramatic. The end of episode one of course gets everyone hooked. 

_ “The things I do for love.”  _ Then the twin brother pushes the small boy from the window of the tower and everyone lost their shit. A pandemonium. 

“NOT THE BOY! FUCK THEM MAN!” Kuroo yelled, looking like he’s ready to fight but also like he might be sick.

“THE QUEEN AND HER BROTHER?” Daichi couldn’t believe they were watching this.

“Only the first episode and I already hate this show. But, I kind of want to know what happens.” Tsukki said, clearly invested in the show.

“Let's watch all seasons in three days, we can do it, I believe in us. I love plot twists like this. Poor kid though, think he’ll live?” Said Suga, solemn faced, feeling horrible for the boy in the show. “I hope Jaime and his fucking sister the queen get caught by someone not a boy!” He said with hatred toward the two characters. 

“Oh my gaud, next episode. Maybe he lives, what if he landed on his wolf?! NOT THE WOLF TOO!!” 

“Dude if the wolf dies then I’m leaving.”

“They just got the wolves though? Why would they die now?”

“Why would they push a boy out a window from a high tower in the first episode? I assume that's how this show is going to be. Don’t get attached to a character. They might just die.”

“My favorite character is Arya.” said Bokuto.

“Mine is Daenerys.” said Kuroo.

“My favorite is Jon.” Said Suga.

“Don’t forget the imp.” Said Daichi.

“One episode in and you all have a favorite character? Fine mine is Nedd.” Tsukki said, as stubborn as ever but he could not care when he just wanted to watch the next episode. “Next episode please. Let’s see if the wolf dies or not.” 

.

.

.

Nine episodes later, everyone found themselves shocked. They almost lost a man from the viewing party after a direwolf died a little after the first episode. But now, the series was just getting started. They had seven more seasons to go through and would not be able to finish the series in three days Suga knew. 

Bokuto wanted to watch more but it was almost eleven at night and he was starting to feel a little tired. In truth he could watch another couple episodes but he knew that this show needed to have his full attention. 

Kuroo and Tsukki were curled up on one couch discussing the ending of season one. Daichi and Suga sat on the floor against a different couch listening to the other two talk and trying not to fall asleep.

Bokuto sat in his gaming chair. A gift from a friend, thinking of the leftovers in their fridge, and how the show he’s wanted to watch for a long time is finally being watched. Only being watched because he had a weird morning. Getting some sleep will do them all good.

“Shall we start the next season in the morning while eating breakfast? My brain has taken in so much information and I know sleep will help attain more medieval wars and whores. And Arya. She’s so badass.” said Suga, yawning and stretching and getting up from his place on the floor. Helping Daichi up from the floor. “What a way to end the season though. I think I’m going to have nightmares with how much killing was going on. Remember the stable boy? The one the hound ki--” Suga’s voice turned into a mumble as he made his way down the hall to his and Daichi’s room.

“Lets go to bed Tsukki. Game of Thrones role play?” Kuroo asked his mate with a mischievous smirk.

“I hate you.” The omega replied back, getting up from his spot on the couch and making his way to their room.

“You’re so gross bro.” Bokuto said light heartedly.

“You’ll understand-” 

“I’ll understand when I’m older, yes. But I don't need to hear you guys dirty talk when I hear everything when you guys go at it every few months and in between.” Bokuto interrupted. He only spoke truth in this house. And with that Kuroo made his way from the couch to go to his room and had the audacity to blush at his remark. That made Bo chuckle. He wished he had a partner then. His friends looked so happy and it made him feel jealous.

“Good night everyone! Love you!” Bokuto yelled just loud enough for everyone to hear him. A chorus of ‘goodnights’ and ‘love you too’ or ‘goodnight ser’ coming from one or the other. He really did love them all.

Sitting in his chair, debating if he should take it back to his room or not, to leave it there in its spot. He decided to leave it, he was going to be sitting in it tomorrow and he wanted to be comfortable. He really liked this chair.

Standing up and stretching, he went to his room after leaving the kitchen for a bottle of water. Now that he’s left with just himself, he can’t help thinking about what happened early that morning. He wanted to try to reach out to them. He should probably leave that be for now. He has the rest of his life to figure it all out. 

But it's exciting. He might not be able to not think of them while he sleeps, he’s grown accustomed to searching while he dreams. 

Getting ready for bed, and then finally laying down over top of his blankets, he tells himself to not think. ‘Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think! No thoughts. Head empty.’ But even just saying that in his mind is him thinking. How can you not think? Your brain is always doing something, saying something to itself. Saying don’t think is like saying ‘just die.’ Scary comparison, but even when you blank out into space, you’re daydreaming and once you snap out of it you forget what you were daydreaming about. 

‘Blue, you know what's blue? The sky. The ocean. Blueberries. Powerade. His eyes.’

‘No, I can’t think of him right now. I can’t think of the color of his eyes. The color of his lips. The color of him. The little parts I’ve seen of him. Or how old he might be. What he likes. What he doesn’t like. Whether he believes in soulmates and mates at all. He’s beautiful, handsome, elegant, like we would fit together so well. How soft is his skin? I can’t wait to meet him in real life.’

And just like that, he spun out of control and could not control what he thought of. That's all he could do though. Think. Nearly midnight and now he’s the one that can’t sleep.

‘Is it possible he could be thinking of me or is my brain thinking too much? I mean technically yes but also no. Who knows if he has the same weird flashes of me the way I do of him. I don’t know if he would seek me out the way I do. So far I’ve seen his face, his eyes mostly. His hands, when he was holding a piece of paper, the glasses he grabs and cleans, the books he picks up and holds open while he reads. It's like I'm looking through his eyes sometimes. His fingers might be longer than my own. Other times it’s like I'm there. Next to him, when he brushes his fingers through his hair. I sound like a stalker. But they just come to me. The flashes. He is very beautiful. 

‘I’ve seen the people around him. It's not many, but I get the feeling of love out of those memories. Love for family. It’s like I’m a ghost in his house haunting him. Standing in the corner or right behind him and I can only focus on certain parts of him. The rest of him is hazy and blurry, the surroundings are hazy like smoke. I might just be thinking too much to sleep. I’d be asleep by now.’ 

Then he heard it. The low rumble of thunder. Now he really won’t be able to sleep. He loves lightning and the sound it makes as it hits the ground. The crash and deep bass of the boom. Distant and close, he loves it. Mixed with the sound of water pattering against his bedroom window. The sound of it hitting the ground and the puddles outside. 

“Maybe this will help me sleep actually.” He said aloud to himself. 

And he lay there, listening to the sounds, watching the flashing light through his curtains. No thoughts. Head empty. But not really. He loves nights like these. He wishes he could spend these nights with someone he loves most. 

‘I’m thirsty.’ He thought, sitting up and turning to his right he grabs his water bottle off of the nightstand. Opening the bottle, lifting it to his mouth with his eyes closed and taking sips, something flashes before his eyes. Not just the lightning through his curtains but a memory flash or more like a vision. Playing slow enough behind his eyelids and he inhales the water that just entered his mouth while at the same time thunder roars in the background, and he coughs so hard it hurts. He dropped the water bottle on himself and it spilled all over his lap and onto his blanket. 

It happened so fast. He can still see the memory behind his eyelids if he thinks hard enough. Controlling his coughing fit, he caught his breath. 

Opening his eyes finally, he caught a glimpse of gold light. Perhaps a car drove by.

“Did I really see that right? And was he naked?” He asked himself unbelievably. Because yes, the vision/ flash showed of the other man laying down on his stomach naked. A blanket covering only up to the man's thighs. An arm under a pillow that Bo recognized as his own.

‘That’s hot. I hope that's not just me vividly daydreaming. It can’t be. Will I be getting flashes of them from now on while I’m awake? If it does, I hope they’re not quite as lewd. If they happen during the day I hope not. I’ve got a problem to deal with now.’ He thought to himself. Looking down at his tented, sopping wet underwear. Focusing on the vision had gotten him hard. No one could blame him, the other man was hot. 

Not only were his underwear wet, so was his blanket beneath him. Thankfully he had a sheet he could use. He solved that problem but now he has a boner. 

“Uh Oh! Boner alert!” He sang quietly to himself. He had to change into new undies anyway. While he’s at it, why shouldn’t he play around with himself for a little bit. It's not like someone will barge into his room this late into the night, and the sounds of rain and thunder will muffle any small noise he makes. HE is a courteous person, unlike his house mates.

Getting up he goes to lock his door just in case someone does decide to barge in this late for unknown reasons. Then he goes to stand next to the bed, he slips off his underwear, takes off his nightshirt and walks to his nightstand next to his bed, he pulls open the bottom drawer where he keeps his lube. 

He leaves his wet blanket on the bed for now, he’ll put somewhere else after it gets a little more dirty. Bo is an experimental person. He likes experimenting. Experimenting his body is one of his favorite things to do, It’s fun. Lonely but fun. He’s familiar with what his body likes. And right now his mood is playful. Funny how that one vision made him feel so strongly. 

Laying down on his bed as naked as he’ll ever be, he plays. He plays with the bottle of lube in his hands, thinking of where to start. Putting the bottle down he runs his hands along his neck with feather light touches and imagines what it would feel like if his hands were not his hands. Would it feel better? His hands make their way down to his chest, stopping at his nipples and rubbing softly. Would it feel better if his hands were not his? His fingers tug at the nubs, un-tug, rub, and push down. He’s gotten fully erect now. He forces himself to move on from his chest and moves his hands down to his abdomen. Feeling the pubic hair and feeling the curve of the base of his cock as it stands proudly. His hands don’t stop there even though he wants them to stop there, he goes farther down to his balls. One hand squeezing at his inner thigh and the other cups them, and gently pulls and plays. The hand squeezing his inner thigh goes to the area behind his thigh and makes its way to a cheek. Gasping deeply, he knows what he wants now.

He pulls his hands away and gets to his knees. He grabs the bottle of lube, opens the cap and pours some onto three of his fingers. Moving his fingers around and together to get them slick, he leans forward a little with his unslick hand down on his bed; he twists his body so his other hand has better access to his ass. Finding it a bit difficult to get his fingers anywhere near his hole he spreads his legs wider, deeper, and finally he manages to rub his middle finger against his hole. He hopes his soulmate, no matter either of their second genders, can get to experiment like this with one another. 

His middle finger rubs and pushes but never enters. Not until his other hand leaves the bed to wrap around his cock does he push his middle finger into his hole. The extreme pleasure of it forces him to fall forward, his head now laying against the bed, his ass in the air. His middle finger stays put, his hand wrapped around his cock doesnt move. 

Then he takes a deep breath and moves both to his best, at the same time. The pleasure is incredible, the low hum of thunder swallows up the sounds of his quiet moaning and panting. Flashes of the naked man from the vision appear before his eyes again, another moan, another clash of thunder. Pushing his finger in and out of himself, curling, and pushing upward trying to find that one spot that really makes him feel good. Holding the base of his cock, his finger in his hole finds the sweet spot. And thank the heavens he was holding himself tightly or else he most likely would have cum. Finding the position he’s laying in difficult and starting to burn his muscles he turns to the side to lay on his back. 

He knows he shouldn’t be jacking it to his soulmate when they don’t even know each other and it might be an awkward conversation to have after they do meet. But right now he can’t stop, it feels so fucking good. He hasn’t done this is so long, he knows he’s going to cum soon. 

Keeping his mind focused on the man behind his eyes and fantasizing about what that man would and will do to him he pumps his fist faster, cock red and ready to burst, the finger in his ass moving as fast as he can without his hand cramping. And the vision of a red faced soulmate with glowing dark blue eyes is what sends him overboard. Stopping all his movements, he lay on his bed with his eyes closed trying to steady his heart and catch his breath. 

Thunder was farther in the distance now, the heavy raindrops weren’t so heavy anymore and he hoped his moaning hadn’t woken any of his roommates. But after all that, he didn’t feel as tired as he hoped he would.

**_“You’re the reason I can’t get any sleep!”_ **

‘Maybe he is thinking of me. Maybe he remembered what happened while dreamwalking. I doubt it. It’s probably just my brain tricking me into thinking that. He probably doesn’t want me. Who would want me that way?’ Bo thought. Self deprecating thoughts flooding his mind like they always do when he starts overthinking. 

  
But little did he know that his soulmate with the dark blue eyes  _ was _ thinking and did remember him. Trying to figure out who he was. Who the man with the bright gold eyes was in his vision, the very naked man he saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more than 2,000 words. Thank you for the Kudos as well :) :) :)


End file.
